KyleAllTheWhile Oneshots
by KyleAllTheWhile
Summary: Want to be in South Park or want to see the characters you love do whatever you want?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. So I know I still have to upload the most recent chapter to my Kyman series, but I am currently planning on writing a series of one-shots on my account. I would like to write about the main South Park ship pairings essentially (Style, Kyman, Creek, Bunny), but I don't mind doing OC fics as well.**

**Please PM me your prompts and Ill get to it as soon as. I you would like to create a character for the story please fill out the form below:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Religion:

Ethnicity:

Skin tone:

Favourite clothes:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Ambitions:

Career dreams:

Crush:

Sexual orientation:

Number of people in immediate family:

Names of people in immediate family:

Siblings?

Parents divorced?

Hometown:

Best friend/s:

Friend/s:

Enemy/enemies:

Favourite food:

Favourite drink:

Favourite singer/band/s:

Favourite book/s:

Most likely to be seen doing:

Short description of family background:

Extra curricular activities (clubs) :

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in South Park, Colarado and there was many things to be seen. Metrosexuals, crab people, gay dogs, Barbara Streisands, Satan...They were only a few of the life forms who inundate the misshapen town from time to time. Miles was one of those life forms, though unless you dislike politics, you would not call strange.

Miles grabbed his cell phone and checked, opening up a new text from one of his best friends. He had three male best friends whom he saw regularly at school and occasionally at the weekends. Their names were Kyle, Stan and Kenny.

_Dude are you coming over to Stan's sleepover? ;)_

Miles didn't have to look to see who sent the text. Judging by the winkey face, it was Kenny. As time passed, and the boys grew older, Kenny had never let go of his perverse ways of thinking. A winkey face wasn't exactly the inappropriate symbol of the century, but the boy never failed to type it at the end of every text he had ever sent. He even wrote it at the end of every sentence in an essay once, but sadly no one saw this revolution as on his way to the teachers desk he died (again). No one knew how. No one remembered how. Kenny died so much they had caught themselves not even registering his deaths anymore.

_Probably. _Miles texted back quickly before placing his phone on the desk in front of him. He brought his gaze down to look at the book he was reading; it was called _Killing Jesus: A history by Bill O'Reilly._ He heard a door open and he placed his book down, using his other hand to pause the song he was playing; Counting Stars by one Republic. He liked the band, as much as he liked Katy Perry, Taylor Swift and Lorde. He turned around and raised his eyebrows slightly as he looked at the female figure in front of him, as if asking through his eyebrows why she was here.

"Miles, are you going to Stan Marsh's house today for his birthday sleepover?" His mother inquired, leaning slightly against the inside frame of his door for support. You could note one visual similarity between the mother and son as both had brown hair.

"Yes Mum." Miles replied, resting his hands in his lap. He wondered why his mother was asking that particular question; he had already told her he was last week. Wait, _had he?_

"I was checking. Sharon just called me telling me what you will need. You will have to go buy a sleeping bag as there isn't enough mattresses." Miles cocked an eyebrow. Not enough mattresses? There was only going to be the four of them and Shelly, Stan's sister, was going to be out of town. So with three mattresses (Stan's double bed, the spare bed and Shelly's bed) there was enough room (Kyle and Stan would have to share). Why was there suddenly a shortage of mattresses?

"What do you mean? There's enough room for the four of us." Miles told his mother, Mary, cocking an eyebrow. Mary blinked.

"But there is not going to be four of you. Did Stan not tell you? His mother increased the amount of people he could invite." Mary corrected, taking her glasses off as she frowned at her son and cleaned them.

"What? Who else?" Miles questioned, eyes widening. He thought it would just be him and his three best friends. But if Stan was inviting more people...he hoped desperately Stan hadn't invited his girlfriend Wendy or Cartman. For reasons best kept to himself for fear of offending his friend, he hated the two of them and considered them his enemies.

"I don't know, Miles. You'll have to ask Stan." Mary instructed her son and with that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up. _Miles thought as he rang Stan hastily. On the 8th ring, he gave up and disconnected. _Great._

He knew he had to go buy a sleeping bag as the sleepover was only in 3 hours so he jumped up and left his room, heading to the shop down his street.

* * *

"Well hello Miles." He heard the drawl of the fat boy behind him and his Hazel eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, fatass?" He demanded, moving a step closer to the till as the woman finished checking out her items and exited the line. When he moved in to South Park, he had never called Eric 'fatass' but soon enough he caught onto the insult and he almost used it as an instinct nowadays.

"Nothing, really. I see your buying a sleeping bag. I assume your going to Stan's party? I guess Ill see you there then." Cartman told him, wearing a smug look on his face. Miles whirled around and glared at the boy clutching the honey Oreos greedily.

"What?" Miles asked in a steady tone. Why had Stan invited Cartman? He would understand if he wanted to invite Wendy, but _Cartman? _He and Kyle hated the sadistic teenager profusely, so why had Stan invited someone his best friends hated? Miles was going to find out, just before he killed Stan.

"Stan invited me this morning." Cartman informed him, not dropping the smirk. Miles pinched the bridge of his nose, something else he had caught onto. That time was when he befriended Stan Marsh.

* * *

"I cant believe you invited Cartman." Miles whispered as he greeted Stan at his front door, passing him a well wrapped birthday present. Stan bit his lip.

"Clyde, Token and Tweek couldn't come! Craig and Cartman are like best friends so in order to bring the numbers up, I invited Cartman as well! Look, dude, I'm sorry for inviting him but he is still my friend, you know. Please can you not fight with him or anything? Pass that onto Kyle by the way. He wont even talk to me." Stan sighed as another party guest came into view by the name of Leopold (Butters) Scotch.

"Well, hey fellas!" Butters smiled as he gave Stan a bright red present. Stan smiled in return and ushered them in.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Kyle laughed, giddy from the large intake of Soda Stan had forced into him as a dare. Miles shrugged and took a swig of Pepsi, his favourite drink.

"Dare?" Miles said uncertainly, almost like he was asking a question. Kyle nodded and looked around the circle, before realising he was the one supposed to answer the question.

_This would be a long night..._

* * *

The next day, the boys were obviously affected from the sleepover. It had been a Sunday night after all. They were all tired and grumpy, negative emotions left over from the late night they had had. Stan was more upset, and for different reasons.

"Why would she do that? Why?" Stan sobbed as Kyle slung an arm around his friend as an attempt of comfort. Stan wriggled away from his embrace to look at his friends with searching eyes. Miles sighed.

"Stan, I have to tell you something. I knew about Cartman and Wendy." Miles admitted, bowing his head as if guilty. Well, he was. Stan's eyes widned and he turned to look at his friend. Last night, it had been revealed Cartman and Wendy had something going on when they went through Cartman's phone. They were searching for something dirty, something they could use to tease him about or blackmail him with. They didn't expect to find the sexting conversation Wendy and Cartman had had for the duration of the sleepover. Obviously, Stan was heartbroken.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Stan demanded as Kyle and Kenny stared at him in shock. Miles looked up.

"Dude, Im sorry. I only found out like 3 days ago when I saw them kissing. I was totally going to tell you...but it was coming up to your birthday and all..." Miles trailed off, leaning away instinctively as he noticed Stan's hands balling into fists. But suddenly Stan's face softened, and he exhaled calmly.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. _Their _the ones I should be mad at. Now who wants to help me kick Cartman's fat butt?"

Kyle's and Miles' hands shot up.

* * *

Epilogue

Miles ended up being elected for running the united states. He became the president of the US and secured the position for 10 years. Miles' brother, Mickey, enrolled in the Military and landed himself an impressive role within the army. Cartman and Wendy split up inevitably, and both died sad and alone.

* * *

**I hope this was okay. I forgot to put on the form 'Story you would like me to write:' so I had to make it up. If you want me to re write then please let me know x**


End file.
